Captive!
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Red Rose] Sketchy, O.C. and Normal lock Alec and Max into Jam Pony’s storage closet. They are being held captive until they work out their differences... MA
1. Scheming Whatsits

**A/N: Hello people! This is my first WIP for Dark Angel, and I'm planning on it to not be very long. 10 or 12 chapters. But of course, that can change…**

**Dedicated to all my beloved reviewers. ((Gives huggles)) Your reviews make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. This plot is loosely based on Lyra Silvertongue2's 'Trick Stair', a HP D/Hr fic. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Scheming Whatsits_

Original Cindy, Sketchy and Normal watched interestedly as Max walked into Jam Pony, late, as per usual. Close on her tail was Alec, spouting the smart alec comments he was named after with that adorably Alec grin that made the girls swoon and their hearts melt.

There was a noise behind O.C., and something wet dropped onto the newly manicured hand that was resting upon the counter. Pulling away, she swiped at it and looked up. She noted with no end of disgust that Normal was drooling, and she promptly slapped the sides of his face to get him focused again.

"Normal! Drag your eyes off ma baby boo and ma homegirl's boy. And tha drool ain't attractive on a guy your age."

He smiled sheepishly and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, still completely unable to drag his eyes off of Alec.

Sketchy grinned stupidly as he watched the pair go over to Max's locker. The grin soon turned into a grimace as Max hit Alec on the shoulder, none too lightly.

"Uh, Normal ol' buddy? Think it's time to send in the troops."

It took another slap around the face and a threat of, "You don stop drooling over ma baby boo I put the smack down on your ass," made by O.C. to get Normal to fully come back to his senses.

Normal winced slightly before getting on with their 'plan'. Well, to be more exact, it was O.C.'s and Sketchy's plan. He hadn't wanted anything to do with it. But when confronted with a pissed off and probably PMSing ex-military officer, it would considerably have shortened his life span to say, "No."

Gulping, he yelled, "Hey, Missy miss! Golden boy! Got something for the bot of you!"

Max stamped over to the counter, granting only a strained smile to O.C., Alec trailing behind her.

"What is it, Normal?" She snapped, obviously on the end of a short tether.

Sketchy grimaced. If she was in this mood, who knows what she would do if they carried out their plan?

Normal seemed to have sensed it too, and was sending quick, scared looks Cindy's way, who was doing an admirable job of ignoring it.

"Um, I need you and golden boy to go into the storage room for me and get me a package."

Max's eyes narrowed. "And it needs two people, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Is'a big package, boo," The African American lied smoothly, inspecting her nails in a disinterested way, "Big package."

"Then why can't I do it with O.C.?" Max pushed, not wanting to believe anything.

"Cause… O.C. and I have a hot run," Sketchy stalled, grabbing a random package near the counter. He peered at the label, "For old Fogle towers."

Max threw her hands up in exasperation and sighed. "Fine, fine. C'mon smart ass."

Little did Max know that the trio was following behind her and Alec, waiting for that time just when…

"NOW!" O.C. yelled as Max and Alec disappeared into the storage closet. Before the transgenics could register what was going on, they had been barricaded into the closet from the outside.

"What the hell?" Alec swore, fiddling with the knob. He turned towards Max. "I can't get it open!"

"O.C.!" Max hollered, banging against the door, "Let me out!"

Her companion looked at her in mock hurt. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"N'way you two are comin' out o' there now, boo. You two is stayin' in there 'til Original Cindy's boos sort out them differences. See youse guys later."

Max heard her walking away from the door and sat down on one of the cardboard boxes.

"Scheming Whatsits."

* * *

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? **


	2. It Didn't Miss

**A/N: No! Not the ((cue gasp)) ROTTEN TOMATOES! ((Ducks rotten tomatoes thrown by readers))**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. This plot is loosely based on Lyra Silvertongue2's 'Trick Stair', a HP D/Hr fic. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: It Didn't Miss_

"I swear, once I'm outta here O.C. will not be recognisable from a pool of goo."

One of Alec's eyebrows raised as he regarded the seething Max. "You wouldn't do that to your best friend, would you, Maxie?"

Flashing brown eyes looked up to glare at him and the transgenic gulped. Oh yes she would.

Max stood up and began to pace, muttering softly to herself as her feet beat out a steady rhythm on the linoleum.

"There's gotta be a way out of here." She commented, stopping suddenly. "Some sort of ventilation pipes or windows."

Alec smirked and jabbed a finger pointing up. Max let her eyes follow the direction, and groaned inwardly.

There was ventilation all right. But obviously that conniving, scheming and very likely going to be dead Original Cindy and company had thought of that and reinforced the plating. There was no way she was going to be able to break through that. Even with Alec's help. It'd take hours.

"Damn," she swore vehemently, "Bitch thought of everything, didn't she?"

"I'll say." Alec replied, craning his head to get a better view. "Don't mess with O.C."

The brunette directed a puzzled look his way. "How's that?"

He shrugged, then smirked again and waggled his eyebrows. "I got… sources."

Max came to her own conclusions. She advanced towards him menacingly.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked suspiciously, backing the now very scared Alec into a corner. "Cause I swear, if you had anything to do with this I will get angry." Max hissed. "Very angry."

"Of course not!" He gulped as Max raised her arm and drew it back in warning. "Okay, maybe I helped with the ventilation grating. But not much more I swear." Alec added quickly as he saw the brown eyes flash.

Max's voice became a sibilant purr, soft, but deadly. "And why'd you do that?"

"Because they said noxious gases were leaking into the storage room from the air system?" It was a meagre offering, and he became painfully aware of it as Max hit him one.

"Idiot." she hissed. "Remind me why I didn't name you Unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Alec repeated nervously.

"Cause that's what you're gonna be if we don't get out of here." Max clarified with a growl and a leg heading for the side of his head. It would've gotten there to, if he hadn't ducked out of the way and blurred behind her.

Max felt him pin her arms to her side, and then he ducked so that his mouth was beside her ear. It was unnerving to feel his warmth, to have Alec so close.

"C'mon Maxie," His soft purr sent shivers down her spine. "You gotta admit it is a little bit fun being locked in a closet with me."

"You, Alec, are amazing."

"Why's that?"

"You're just too dumb brave to have any common sense," Max explained as she swung her leg backwards… and missed by a few inches.

"Dammit," Max swore when she didn't feel the connection. "Missed again – lucky bastard."

Alec regained his composure in two seconds flat. In the next millisecond, he was now a safe distance away from Max as she turned to face him.

"Aw, is Alec-y Walec-y scared of a widdle girl?" She asked in a condescending tone as she walked towards him menacingly.

The blond transgenic quickly took a step backwards for every step she took forwards. "Hell yeah."

Max laughed. "I'll remember that," she purred, "For future reference."

"Remember whatever you bloody well want, Maxie. Cause I, can always make up for it by saying what we did in the closet."

Max gawped. "You wouldn't dare."

Alec smirked at the horrified expression on the brunette's face. "I would."

She scowled. "You annoy me to hell and back, you know that, Alec?"

He pretended to tip and imaginary bowler hat. "Job accomplished."

Alec regretted that sentence, when Max tried the same kick as she did before. However, there was only one difference.

It didn't miss.


	3. Banter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and the plot is loosely based on Lyra Silvertongue's 'Trick Stair', HP D/Hr.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3: Banter_**

"You didn't have to kick quite so hard, Maxie."

"I'll kick you again if you don't shut up."

Silence.

"There's gotta be a way out of this…" Bangs were heard on the door. "Thing."

"Closet, Maxie. For a transgenic, you're not very smart."

Crack 

Whimper.

"Maybe now you'll shut up."

"I'm signing you up for anger management classes for your Christmas present."

"I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES."

"I rest my case."

There was the familiar sound of something _whoosh_ing through the air, but something – or someone – caught it.

"Let go of my foot."

"No."

"Alec…"

"C'mon, Maxie." The sound of something being removed. "I don't suppose you're ticklish, are you?"

"ALEC, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY FOOT BEFORE I DEEM YOU A EUNUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR ADULT LIFE."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

_Click_

Darkness.

"It seems as if someone has turned off the light."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Night vision on."

"Oh my god, Alec. I didn't know you were so mature. Would you like a lollipop?"

"Only if it's yours."

A growl.

"Victor, unless you would like to become Victoria, you better shut up."

"But it's so much fun being in a dark closet alone with a short-tempered, aggressive – as in make-you-a-eunuch-and-become-Victoria aggressive – take charge bit-"

"I swear honest to God I will hang you up, quarter you and then for my sadistic pleasure use your bones as decorations and your veins as tinsel for the Manticore Christmas tree and everything that you hold dear will die a painful death."

"That was a truly spectacular run-on sentence, Maxie. And you could have been more imaginative with the whole 'veins as tinsel bit'. You could have used my veins as… Window drapes for example. Or maybe even to tie your shoes with. Or if you truly love Fido, feed them to a rabid dog. I give you: one point for lack of originality."

"Name me one person before me who threatened to do this to you and I will show you originality."

"Well, O.C. said something similar to that."

"She's not exactly in line for a Christmas present from Santa Max at the moment. She doesn't count."

"Now explain this to me, Maxie darling. What does that have to do with the use of my veins?"

"You tell me."

"You brought it up."

"You did."

"No, you did."

There was an uncomfortable silence where the two transgenics merely glared at each other.

"Did!" Max shouted.

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

Hysterical laughter. "I totally agree with you, Maxie. Full heartedly; mind body and soul."

Dark mutterings.

"Why you effing bastard." **(This is a PG13 fic after all. Just substitute it for more Max-Like things.)**

"Now, now Maxie. Not so much with the swearing."

"I'll show you swearing, you mother-effing-"

Temporary silence with the sound of struggling.

"You do realise you gave me no choice."

"Mbd mmm ment mov mah mauyth."

"What's that, Max? Speak up woman!"

"MBD MMM MENT MOV MAH MAUYTH."

"English, Max. You know, Eeeng-Leeesh. E-N-G-L-I-S-H."

"MRATS MIT."

"Wh- OW! Max!"

"Oh you baby. It was only a small kick."

"Small schmall. I swear I could feel the soldiers retreat in horror. Hell, the whole ARMY scampered."

"Oh, Alec. You poor thing."

"Poor?"

A heated silence filled the closet as Max shimmied straight up to Alec.

"I don't really care about your 'army'."

Max didn't hear the soft exhalation of disappointment as she walked to – and sat down on – a crate filled with parcels.

"You could try and be a little bit more sympathetic."

"You can go back up to Manticore and ol' Deckers and say that he should factor in sympathy for the next generations."

Pause.

"I swear I will be pissing blood for the rest of the week."

"TMI, Alec. TMI."

"Just thought it would squeeze a little bit of emotion from your cold hard stone of a heart."

"This stone's not dribbling."

Another pause.

"Bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"Bitch."

There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Whimper.

"Queen, not bitch. 'For a transgenic you're not very smart'," Max added in a condescending tone.

"That's my line!"

Max stuck out her tongue. "You don't own it."

"And you call me immature. What a brilliant example of maturity, Max. Absolutely stunning."

"I never called you immature. For the record, I called you mature."

"You meant immature."

"No I didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

A pause.

"This is going to get us nowhere," Alec observed.

"Shut up, Alec."

"No. It's a free country."

"If it's so free, I guess I can do this."

"Oi! No more kicking!"

"Punching?"

"No physical violence allowed, ever!"

"Mental and emotional then."

"Not going to get you nowhere, Maxie."

One line and it was already clear how far this was going.

"Sorry," Max whispered.

"You should be."

Uncomfortable silence.


	4. I Have A Plan

**A/N: I'm glad you liked Banter so much, it was fun typing it. Originally it was meant to be purely speech, but I found that would be just a little bit too confusing. Thanks to all my loverly reviewers out there ((mwah!)). This is basically the same style as Banter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plot is loosely based on Lyra Silvertongue's 'Trick Stair', HP D/Hr fic.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: I Have A Plan**_

"I didn't mean it."

"You don't say."

Sigh.

"Alec…"

_Click_

"Well, someone decided to turn the light back on."

_Click_

"Or maybe not."

"…"

"Alec?"

"…"

"Alec!"

"…"

"TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW, ALEC OR I WILL KICK YOU RIGHT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE."

"Always with the violence, Maxie."

"Just to make sure you're alive."

"Nice to know you care so much."

"Sometimes my niceness makes me sick."

"Sick?"

"Physically. I am not used to being nice."

"Oh, it shows, Maxie."

"You call me Maxie one more time-"

"Maxie."

Growl.

"Couldn't resist."

_Whoosh_

"Knew you'd try that again."

"Damn you."

"Negative infinity for originality. Seriously, Maxie, you have got to think up better comebacks."

"You don't deserve better comebacks."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"You do realise, this is not going to get us anywhere."

"You do realise, Alec, you are about to fall over a stack of cardboard boxes."

_Crash_

_Boom_

_Bang_

"You could have told me earlier."

"Ruined the element of surprise." _Giggle_

"Maxie, I do not believe my ears. Did you just, _giggle_?"

_Giggle_ "No, of course-" _giggle_ "-not."

"Oh, you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"As much as I enjoy these don't-didn't-esque childlike games, they will not get us out of here."

"Bah. Cindy is so going to join the realms of the dead when I get out of here."

"What about Normal?" _Shudder_

"Oh, Alec. I'm sure you can handle him pretty well yourself, can't you, golden boy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Cause then you remind me scarily of Normal. And I don't like Normal. And I'm willing to bet you don't like Normal either, and would very much be displeased if told you sound like Normal."

"I do not sound like Normal."

"Do too."

"Do n- This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Never fear, maiden fair. For I have a plan."

"Alec, your plans suck."

"Not this one."

"Yeah, right."


End file.
